Gaara Gets What Gaara Wants
by Oshu
Summary: Poor Lee... Gaara the Prince wants him and only Gaara's brother, the Crowned Prince,can protect Lee. On hold untill I can get to my computer when I go back to school.
1. Preview

Hi everyone! It's Mymy! I changed my pen-name because I am going to start anew for fanfiction. I've deleted every story and wanted to start over so... Here's a preview.

* * *

Gaara was bored as usual. There wasn't much to do in a big castle like this and when you got something you wanted instantly you tired of _everything. _

He was watching his brother and his brother's boyfriend Lee cuddle in the huge 2 acre garden out back. He's been watching them every night for the past _three years_ and he was **sick and tired of it. **Sick of watching them swap spit; tired of watching Lee blush as he sat in his brother's lap.

Gaara was annoyed with Kankuro and his perfect relationship with Lee. It got on his nerves so much. Gaara wanted Lee for himself, and what Gaara wanted Gaara got- no questions asked and definitely no wait involved.

* * *

Keep in mind this is not the full first chapter, it's just a preview... I am not sure if it will be in the ast chappter... maybe it will be in the 2nd? Maybe the 3rd? I guess it depends... I am not promising any updates and chapters will probably be somewhere short (700-1200 words) but don't worry! I'll try my best with each so all the time it takes _might_ be worth it.


	2. Gaara's Scheming Again

Hi everyone! It's Mymy! I changed my pen-name because I am going to start anew for fanfiction. I've deleted every story and wanted to start over so... Here's a preview.

* * *

Gaara was bored as usual. There wasn't much to do in a big castle like this and when you got something you wanted instantly you tired of _everything. _

He was watching his brother and his brother's boyfriend Lee cuddle in the huge 2 acre garden out back. He's been watching them every night for the past _three years_ and he was **sick and tired of it. **Sick of watching them swap spit; tired of watching Lee blush as he sat in his brother's lap.

Gaara was annoyed with Kankuro and his perfect relationship with Lee. It got on his nerves so much. Gaara wanted Lee for himself, and what Gaara wanted Gaara got- no questions asked and definitely no wait involved.

* * *

Gaara was scheming again, Lee just knew it. Every time that redheaded boy smirked nearly all day or glared in the direction of Lee, it was obvious he was up to something.

The last thing he needed was to worry about that Prince's sanity and another stolen kiss. This was really getting old. Lee's thought about transferring to another skill time and time again but he knew that working late meant he wouldn't be able to go on dates with Kankuro. Besides, Lee's realized by now that the insomniac, psychopathic"highness" was prone to walk the place and kingdom. Bumping into him would be frighting.

* * *

"Hello, my future Queen." The exceptionally dark voice had a snicker to it today.

"I am not female! Only Jaguar can call me that and if you do it again I'll be promoted to leave."

"How could you say that? That silly brother of mine is a fool at best- someone like him doesn't deserve such a prize. At any rate, you leaving will land you in prison for deifying Royal Orders!"

"Kankuro is better than you will ever be. Even if I do get sentenced to imprisonment I know that you will find someway to make me work directly under you."

"Of course, you're too good an offer to pass up..." Gaara's tongue flicked like a snake's. His sea-foam eyes were unusually dark as he stared contently at Lee's obsidian eyes. "A succulent morsel like yourself would feed my deepest hungers!" The prince licked his lips at that thought.

"Have you turned into a cannibal now?" Lee unclenched and then clenched the broom he was holding tightly.

"The hunger I am talking about can't be calmed by food. Though I suppose some usage of the jaw and tongue is required."

"Who knows that goes through your mind, but just the same limits and personal space should be respected." Lee replied with a little bit of malice.

"Do you know my weapon to get you as mine?"

"Nothing you could say could ever allow me to submit to an evil, spoiled prince."

"I don't think you should say that, dear, for what would the council say if they found out your secret?"

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, but honey I would. The fact you're half royal and half mystic! No wonder your butt was left in the care of the royal family. Such a trophy being dead would bring twice as much as Chouji, the 300 pound cook's, weight in gold. Just imagine your worth if you are valued alive.

"Of course there would be the matter of you and me getting married immediately. Termari's already infatuated to some shika-guy . Kankuro, your love, well did you know something about him?"

"I know nearly everything about Jaguar, he is my boyfriend after all!"

"Did you know, sweetheart, that since birth it was destined for him to marry Princess on the Water Kingdom."

"Yes, but even with that information I am going to spend the next year with my soulmate."

"Oh really... Well once you and me marry I can't wait too see how our children turn out."

"I am not female."

"Your species has little gender distinctions. You will be mine and you will have my children."

* * *

note: Okay it wasn't that good... and I didn't actually get into the whole adventure... Sorry!

At any rate I might change one of the genres... I am debating if I should put magic and mystical creatures or if I should make it realistic... because "mystic" can be made to mean anything by me ^_^. Tell me what you thing.

I got a new puppy about a new puppy about 3 weeks ago. He's to cute but he puts EVERYTHING in his mouth. Not to mention he barks and growls at me if I am lying on the bed- he wakes me up the way too.


End file.
